Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. The devices may contain sensitive information. Frequently it is useful to provide a locking/unlocking system to such a device that selectively allows a person to access the device as it is prone to being lost or stolen.
Known locking/unlocking systems include password routines and biometric scanners. To lock a device in an existing system, a user presses a specific shortcut key or unlocks the device via a menu option. To unlock a device, a user must type in a password via the keypad. These prior art systems can be cumbersome to use.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.